GET OUT
by StormyCloudyRainy
Summary: After a long day of training the boys hit the showers...sadly they weren't the only ones...


**This was faaaar to fun to write...I won nothing, hope you like**

"Phoooee! I'm more beat than a rodeo clown after the tri-state champion ship of bull fighting!" Clay Bailey said stretching out after a long day of combat practice.

"You said it there Tex!" agreed the young Brazilian boy Raimundo next to him. "Not to mentioned starved. Lets hit the showers then get some grub!"

"Oui oui! My tummy is make the rumblies" Ping Pong said rubbing his stomach.

"They let us make haste to the cleaning our our bodies!" Omi said taking the lead.

"You sure you don't need to get your blindfold first Omi?" Raimundo called after the rounded headed monk.

"Don't be ridiculous Raimundo. I keep it in the bathroom where it belongs."

"Of course, I'm the ridiculous one." Raimundo said to Clay out of the corner of his mouth.

"Aw come on Rai, don't be so hard on the little feller." Clay said trying hard not to snicker.

"Dude, he's afraid to see _himself_ naked. How is that not hilarious."

"I CAN hear you!" the little monk shot back over his shoulder. The four boys laughed as they made there way over the showers. As they came to the small community bathhouse Omi ran up before the others.

"No one do anything till I get my blindfold." he said opening the door. Had they been paying attention, they might have noticed the small trail of steam coming out from under the door. Had they not been to busy laughing at the monk they might have realized this meant someone was in there. Had they noticed this they might have saved themselves an evening of pain.

Unfortunately, they didn't.

Omi opened the door about to go in to get his little blindfold that hung up on the wall by a little nail, but what happened was something quite different entirely. Th poor unfortunate boy looked up to see the bare back of his friend and comrade Kimiko. Now Omi was born and raised surrounded my nothing but men, Kimiko was the first girl he had ever gotten to know. The site to say the least shocked him. He stood twitching not even able to move or tear his eyes away.

"Dude whats up." Raimundo asked as he and the others walked up next to him. He stopped dead in his tracks as he too saw what had crippled Omi. Heat rushed into his face and he instantly broke out into a sweat. He knew she would kill him, but he could not turn away. He gulped, dear God.

He was temperamentally broken from his trance as Clay and Ping Pong bump into him causing a domino effect as they fell in a heap into the bathhouse.

Kimiko on the other hand could hear very little with the water running in her ears. She had not heard Omi walk in, though she thought she felt a draft, but when she heard the thud of the four boys crashing to the ground she snatch a near by towel, holding it to her body in one hand the other one bursting to life with a fire ball. She looked down just as the others were looking up. For one second there eyes all met hers, no one dared to move.

"What the HELL!?" Kimiko screamed.

"Look we can explain Kim" Rai said, trying not to look at her. However his impulses got the better of him and his eyes flicked back to her wet dripping form barely covered by the towel.

"GET OUT!"

"Were sorry Kimiko," Clay said shielding his eyes with his hat. "This isn't what it looks like."

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?! GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT **GET OUT!" **the four boyscrambled for the exit, Clay have to grab the still paralyzed Omi. Fire licked at their heels as they made a mad dash from the small building.

The four boys all stood in the courtyard not know what to do or say.

"Did that really just happen?" Raimundo asked looking desperately to the sky as if to ask it for help.

"'Fraid so partner." Clay said his hat still over his face in shame. "She's going to kill us."

"Poor Kimiko." Ping Pong said. "She must feel so embarrassed."

"I'd be a little more worried about yourself right now little buddy. Omi how you hanging in there?" asked the Texan.

"I-I-I-I," tried the young monk. His face kept twitching as though fighting itself for which expression to stick with. "Someone tear out my eyes! Wait no don't...I mean yes! I mean no, AHHHHH!" he said clutching his rather large head.

"Yeah its like that the first time bud." Clay said patting his back. A sly grin spread across his face. "How _you _hanging in there Rai?"

"What was that supposed to mean?" Raimundo said his face turning pink. "What makes you think I'm any different than the rest of you? What you think I'm have a bigger problem about seeing Kimiko wet...dripping...nak-I mean -Shut up Clay!" the Brazilian turned away his face now a deep shade of maroon. Clay chuckled at his friends desperate attempt to dig himself out of that hole.

"I mean, I'm a guy, of course I think about- that is to say things cross the mind- but that doesn't mean I like- I mean she Kimiko right? Right. Its not like she's any worse than any other girl. Right? Am I right? I mean come on this is- KIMIKO!" Raimundo jumped nearly ten feet in the air as he saw that the disgruntled dragon of fire stood in there midst.

"Hello boys." she said with icy cold calm.

"Look Kim, I we can explain." Raimundo said putting his hands up in surrender. "It was an accident. We didn't know you were there."

"Um hm," she nodded stretching.

"I mean it not like we were peeping on purpose. You understand right?"

"Oh of course." she said cracking her knuckles.

"See no harm done, were all friends here." Raimundo said nervously.

"Oh yes, friends. And friends forgive one another." she nodded.

"Exactly," Raimundo said relived.

"So you'll forgive me for this."

"Huh?" the poor boy never saw the round house kick coming. The others watched as Raimundo went sailing through the sky and landing in the koi pond on the other side of the courtyard. They turned back to the Dragon of Fire, fury dancing in her blue irises.

"Look Kim I understand you upset, but we really didn't-"

WHAM!

Ping Pong and Omi watched as Clay joined Raimundo in the pond.

"Well I wont let a girl get the-" Omi however was cut off as Kimiko picked him off his feet spinning him around and flinging him after the others. Ping Pong looked over at the seething warrior smoke literally coming off her. He walked up to her bowing his head.

"I except my punishment for my wrong doing. Please forgive me."

"Oh I wouldn't hurt you Ping Pong, I know you didn't mean it." she said patting him on the head. She stretched again sighing with contentment. "Well I feel better. I'm starved, you want to get something to eat?"

"Oh yes very much!" Ping Pong said taking her hand. He looked back at the others in the pond as they stared after him jaws slack. He shrugged his little shoulders at them and turned to join Kimiko for dinner. The other three looked at each other in confusion and fell backward into the pond in exasperation.

"Women!" Raimundo sighed.


End file.
